


save your tears

by imaslutforsasukee



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: (it was all in my hey-ee-ay-eee-ay-ay-ee-oo-eeed), ;), Angst, I wrote this at school, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mysterious, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Pain, Parties, Pining, Regret, bro sakura and hinata dont matter at all, but not physically, except i didnt say what the event was for, forget them, i left holes for u to fill in urself, it’s in his head, unedited, v angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaslutforsasukee/pseuds/imaslutforsasukee
Summary: right when sasuke was ready to come back, naruto gave up.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	save your tears

**Author's Note:**

> pls this is so bad

sasuke saw naruto in the crowded room. he wasn’t surprised to see him there, though he looked unnaturally happy considering the current circumstances. 

originally, sasuke wasn’t going to show up. he didn’t want to show up, having been gone from konoha for months upon end. however, it was an inexcusable event that sasuke found himself pressured to attend to. 

the crowded room nauseated sasuke. people bumped into one another left and right, and sasuke hated it.

then, him and naruto’s eyes locked, catching naruto by surprise. he hadn’t expected to see sasuke, not in the slightest.

a single teardrop fell from his eye.

sasuke doesn’t know why he constantly runs away, trying to escape reality, because everything is said and done. he has no reason to elope again.

when he runs away, naruto cries. 

he could’ve asked sasuke why he broke his heart, or haunted him by saying that he cried himself to sleep so many times, all because of sasuke. he could’ve sabotaged sasuke, plotting the nastiest revenge known to man, but he just walked past him like wasn’t there, lying to himself like it didn’t matter. 

sasuke regrets it all so much. he regrets saying all of those words, he regrets making naruto think that he’d always stay in konoha, and he regrets breaking naruto’s heart for the second time. karma stabbed him in the back, and now, naruto’s married with children. 

it’d be a far stretch for naruto to take him back again, though he really wishes it were possible.

even to himself, sasuke is a mystery. his motives are never clear, and he always ends up with tear-stricken cheeks. 

rising with the morning, sasuke would call to naruto. he would be his first thought of every day, and he’d start naruto off with a great day. his thoughts crawling, he was all naruto could ever see.

falling into the night, naruto’s memories of sasuke shined brighter than the stars. it’s all sasuke could ever do.

for so long, naruto wished he could live without sasuke. he wished he could remove this large part of him, only to continue in life without the need to rescue sasuke. 

because wherever he goes, sasuke will never be next to him. 

it’s weird how something that drove naruto so crazy, so mad, could fade away so quickly. as long as it was still possible to bring him back and hold him in his arms, naruto could continue. 

but eventually, the constant running and tugging onto everything he had with sasuke fell apart. still, it makes no sense.

why does he stay right next to me, sasuke thought after his return? 

now, he knows how love is stronger than any emotion. it traps you in a net, filled with lovesick losers like yourself. 

if only he could save his tears for another.

**Author's Note:**

> even tho the writing itself isn’t the best and it’s sort of messy, i still like this and hope u did as well. feel free to leave constructive criticism!! <3


End file.
